casiafandomcom-20200215-history
PVMT Course
Uh, this is the Plants vs. Mouth Things course! It's a Casian spoof of PVZ! You can spend 10,000 Sun Tokens or 45 Gems to summon Mouthanatos. Mouthanatos will steal the souls of all the Mouth Things in a level, this causes you to skip the level; yes you will get the prize of winning the level. This is part of the PVMT Series. Mouth Thing Stats Flying Mouth Things Special: 'They fly over defenses and avoid plants besides Blovers, Cat-tails, Cactuses, and lobbed-shot plants ''(ex. Melon-pult). 'Toughness: '''Medium '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot plants ''(ex. Melon-pult), Blover, Cat-tail, Cactus, and flying plants (ex. Rotobaga). '''Description: '''Flying Mouth Thing loves to fly in the skies, Flying Mouth Thing says he loves to breathe in that sweet fresh air. ''Stone Mouth Things'' '''Toughness: '''High '''Special: '''Immune to fire plants. '''Description: '''Stone Mouth Thing loves to play rock music, he says it ROCKS! ''Evil Mouth Things (Male)'' '''Toughness: '''Somewhat high '''Speed: '''Hungry '''Special: '''N/A '''Description: '''Evil Mouth Things are evil! But they love female Evil Mouth Things. ''Evil Mouth Things (Female)'' '''Toughness: '''Very high '''Speed: '''Very Hungry '''Description: '''Female Evil Mouth Things are a monstrosity. They tear down anything! ''Gargmouthings'' '''Toughness: '''EXTREMELY high '''Speed: '''Sloth-ish '''Special: '''Crushes plants in an instant hit. '''Special 2: '''Throws out Imp Mouth Thing when at 25% HP. '''Description: '''Everybody wishes they could be Gargmouthing. But Gargmouthing is dumb though. ''Mutated Mouth Things'' '''Toughness: '''Basic '''Special: '''Causes plants to go against you through physical contact. '''Description: '''Mutated Mouth Thing is sad and ugly, all he wants is to make friends. ''Normal Mouth Things'' '''Toughness: '''Basic '''Description: '''The basic Mouth Thing, it wants to eat something! '''Speed: '''Basic ''Imp Mouth Things'' '''Toughness: '''Low '''Special: '''Is flung by Gargmouthing, and is thrown deep in your defenses. '''Speed: '''Hyper '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is quite the troublemaker, she is so hyper. ''Tree Mouth Things'' '''Tree Top Toughness: '''Medium '''Toughness: '''Basic '''Special: '''Gets faster and angry when its tree top is destroyed. '''Normal Speed: '''Basic '''Destroyed Top Speed: '''Wild '''Description: '''Tree Mouth Thing absolutely HATES it when his top is knocked off. ''Female Mouth Things'' '''Toughness: '''Below medium '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Causings nearby Normal Mouth Things to go faster. '''Description: '''Female Mouth Thing is faster and smarter than her male counterpart. She loves jogging. ''Golden Mouth Things'' 'Toughness: '''Very high '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Runs away after a short while. ''(2 minutes and 30 seconds) 'Special 2: '''Drops a treasure chest when killed. ''(contains 50 Plant Gems, or 77,777 Sun Tokens) 'Special 3: '''Summons random Mouth Things on 3 lanes ''(except Moudathing), they drop gold sun tokens. '''Description: '''Golden Mouth Thing is a preppy, he is like rich. Everyone is jealous of his riches. ''Dr. Laldare Moudathing's Statistics'' '''Mech Toughness: '''Undying '''Himself '''Toughness: '''Medium '''Special 1: '''Summons random Mouth Things on all lanes. '''Special 2: '''Stomps over random plants to instantly crush them. '''Special 3: '''Unleashes a powerful laserbeam to obliterate random plants. '''Special 4: '''Spits out giant solid fire spheres. Can be destroyed via freezing plants. '''Special 5: '''Spits out giant solid ice spheres. Can be destroyed via fire plants. '''Special 6: '''Stings plants with stinger. Causes plants to take poison damage. Mech '''Speed: '''Doesn't move forward into the Noob Empire Memorial Flag. '''Himself Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''Laldare Moudathing earned a doctorate's degree at a young age. Because of his smarts, he gained power as Mouth Thing King.